Beloved Night
by AlteanWarriorofDestiny
Summary: In modern-day London, not everything is as it seems, and Antony has to figure out exactly where his place is in a world where humans and the supernatural collide. This is an original story. Please review.
1. Prolouge

**Beloved Night: Prologue:**

I ran through the woods, my passage barely disturbing the leaves on either side of me, trying to find someone that had come to mean a lot to me. An evil chuckle echoed through the woods, causing me to look over my shoulder briefly. I knew I was running head first into a trap but I didn't care, so long as I could still manage to do the right thing after all of the mistakes that I had made here recently. It would all come down to this one last attempt. Once again, I looked down at the piece of paper crumpled in my hand. A low growl escaped from between my clenched teeth and I began to run even faster, a new sense of urgency consuming my very being and giving me more energy than I would have thought possible. An image of my family passed through my mind and I wondered if I really would see them again after this…….what could possibly be my last chance to tell someone I loved them.


	2. Chapter One: Morning Rush

**Chapter One: Shopping:**

I opened my eyes to a clear day, blinking slowly in the light that was streaming through my windows. I sat up in bed and glanced at my clock, which said it was already 7:30. Finally I heard an insistent banging on my door, which was the sound that had woken me up, and called, "What? I'm up already!"

"Well then get out of bed, get dressed, and get ready to go! We still have a lot to do today!" my sister Erica yelled, sounding slightly annoyed. Obviously she had already been trying to get Marcus, out brother, up and going.

"Okay. Don't take your anger out on me, Erica. Do you need me to wake Marcus up?" I called, pulling my sheets up and quickly making my bed before moving to find what I wanted to wear. Looking through my closet, I finally pulled out a pair of dark jeans, a black t-shirt, a black button-up shirt, and black combat boots.

"Yes please. He keeps grunting at me and rolling back over. Oh, and Antony, Mom and Dad said to tell you that they have breakfast ready for us."

"Okay, I'll be done in a few minutes with Marcus in tow," I said, my voice slightly muffled as I pulled on my t-shirt so I could put in my button-up. Erica's light footsteps echoed down the hall as she walked downstairs. Walking out of the room, I buttoned my shirt and walked over to Marcus' door. After banging on the door, I pushed it open and walked in, picking up a foam football along the way. My brother can be quite hard to get up in the mornings unless he set his alarm clock each night. Standing over him, I threw the football and hit his back, causing him to flip over and sit up abruptly.

"Huh? What?" Marcus asked sleepily, blinking rapidly and working on waking up.

"Come on, Marc. It's time to eat. Not to mention Eri's annoyed with you right now after trying to get you up first."

"Oh….okay. Well I'm up now," Marcus said, picking up the football and throwing it at me. "And watch out because I will get you back later for the rude awakening you gave me, Antony."

"I have been forewarned. Even though we have to finish shopping for school today," I said, turning around and walking out of the room as Marcus quickly got dressed. Suppressed laughter shook my shoulders as I hurried down the stairs toward the kitchen. I was hoping for a chance to get away from the school shopping and go to the Tower of London or Westminster Abbey later. Walking into the kitchen I found my parents and Erica sitting around the table where our breakfast was artfully laid out.

"Where is Marcus?" Rose, our mother, asked as I took my place beside her.

"I'm right here, Mom," Marcus said, running in and sitting down in his seat beside Erica.

"In record time as well it would seem," our dad Edwin replied as he smiled at his adopted son.

"Okay, okay! I get it! Start setting my alarm at night!"

"No you don't, Marc," Erica piped up as she laughed, a small smile forming on her lips as she gestured gracefully with one of her small hands.

"Yes I do," Marcus said, grabbing Erica's hand as she went to place it back in her lap. They both laughed and smiled at each other.

"Can we please eat now?" I asked, throwing a pleading glance at our parents. Erica and Marcus glared at me for breaking up their conversation and reminding them of our shopping plans for that day. Mom nodded her agreement and started handing out food to everyone. The now muted conversation turned to the first day of school that was quickly approaching.

Erica suddenly noticed what I was wearing and asked, "Black again, Antony? You said you would wear something else today."

"Um…I forgot about that," I admitted sheepishly as I looked down at what I was wearing.

"Well, while you wash your hair after breakfast I'll pick out one of your other shirts," Erica said, her brown eyes gleaming. I groaned at her look but didn't say anything else. If anything, experience had taught me to let Erica do what she wanted in cases like this. Otherwise a fight might get started and I would be the one to lose. "Oh come on! It won't kill you! I'll get your red shirt out and even let you keep on your undershirt," Eri said, giving me a generous look and smiling proudly at her compromise.

"I am going to trust you on that, Erica"

"Don't worry, I know!" she returned, grinning across the table at me.

"Okay, can we please eat?!" Marcus asked in exasperation, glaring between Erica and me until we stopped laughing.

"Yes sir!" Erica said, quickly taking a bite of her pancakes. I just shook my head in patient exasperation as my adopted siblings kept up a continuous string of flirting. We had always been an odd coven, even before I joined the family years ago. Edwin had found Rose first, and then added Marcus a few years later. Erica had been brought into the family about fifty years ago and I was the newest member, having only been added to the small coven twenty years ago. Once we finished breakfast, everyone went different ways so we could finish getting ready. After washing my hair, I walked into my room to see Erica rifling through my shirts and putting my black ones into a garbage bag at her feet. She glanced up when I entered the room, nodding at the red shirt she had laid out on my bed before continuing to get rid of my black shirts and pants. "We're getting you a new wardrobe today, Antony. Rose and Edwin have already agreed so no arguing. Oh, you do get to keep that black shirt you have on and I will be the one picking out your new clothes,: she said.

"Fine, Eri. Even though what I had already was perfectly fine," I said as I changed my shirt. Erica just glared and growled at me, a warning to not fuss anymore. Shaking my head, I dried my hair and headed downstairs as Erica moved my colored shirts to the front and placed my black one behind them. Finally, we were all gathered downstairs and ready to go.

"Okay. We're all ready to go. Mom, we need new book bags with basic supplies and new clothes for Antony. Correct?" Erica asked as we walked down the road toward London's shopping district. Rose nodded in agreement and fell into step behind us with Edwin.

"Oh man! Of all the luck I could have!" Marcus groaned. "I'm going to be dragged around when Erica starts shopping for you in a bit, Antony."

"Quit griping, Marc," Eri replied, punching him lightly in the side before turning back to me. "We're going to get you a better variety of shirts, pants, jeans, and shoes, Ant. The only condition is that you **have** to get rid of all your old clothes after we buy everything. I've already started that for you. Understood?"

"Fine, Eri. Whatever you say," I said, throwing my hands up in frustration and acquisition.


	3. Chapter Two: Shopping

**_Author Notes: Okay guys, here is a fixed version of Chapter two. Sorry it's taken me so long to fix it, but I just got done with my first year at college. It was fun!!! But I promise, chapter three will be up soon! I am about to start on it and I promise to explain the relationship between Erica, Antony and Marcus!!! Read and Review please!!! Oh, and please do not hesitate to give me constructive criticism!!!! It helps me more than you can imagine!!!!! Thanks for reading this original story!!!!_**

Chapter Two: The Tower:

**Once we had finished buying what we needed for school Rose waved us off saying, "Go on and get your clothes, Antony. Erica has the credit card and knows where she wants to take you. Edwin and I are going to one of the corner cafes so just call us when you three are done. Okay?"**

"**Yes mum. Come on guys, we're heading to H & M first," Erica said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me down the street after her.**

"**Eri! You don't have to drag me around!" I said in exasperation, working to free my wrist from her iron grip.**

"**Stop pulling Antony around, Erica. All you're going to achieve is pulling his arm out of socket," Marcus said sullenly, a scowl marring his smooth face as he followed us. Erica ignored both of us and continued to plow down the street. I sighed in annoyance, resigned to whatever she had in store for me today. Just a few minutes later, Erica pushed open the doors to H & M and walked in.**

"**We're starting with your shirts and moving on to pants," Erica said, finally releasing her hold on me. I rubbed my wrist but followed her around the store to various racks as Erica picked shirts and pants for me to try on later.**

"**Do I really have to be here? You don't need me and my favorite bookstore is just down the street," Marcus said, looking back at the door longingly.**

"**Oh go on, Marc. You'll just gripe if I keep you here. I'll call you when Antony and I are done shopping," Erica said, waving her hand absently while looking through a rack of clothes. **

"**Thank you. Take your time," Marcus said over his shoulder, already heading to the door. I watched him leave the store and walk down the sidewalk until Erica started shoving some of the clothes she had picked out into my arms.**

"**What?" I asked, turning my attention back to my sister.**

"**Hold those for me."**

"**Fine," I huffed, settling my weight onto one leg in anticipation of a long wait.**

"**Oh come on, Ant! It's not like it's the end of the world. Smile!" Erica said, not bothering to look at me.**

"**Well it might as well be. I never know what you have planned on shopping trips like this."**

"**Oh suck it up. Everything will be fine. I can easily find clothes that you'll like in here," she shot back, grinning at me over her shoulder before turning to usher me into one of the dressing rooms. I had to model all the outfits for her to see if she approved of it or not. Though I would never admit it to Erica's face, I was beginning to have fun. In the end, we ended up buying several new outfits and some separates to make up my new wardrobe. On the whole, I finally had to admit to Erica that the shopping trip wasn't too bad. Erica did manage to get clothes that fit my style easier than I expected and she even bought me some new black shirts. Once we had checked out, Erica hurried me out onto the sidewalk saying, "Okay, now we need to go to Schuh to get you some new shoes."**

"**Lead the way," I said, gesturing as best I could since I was laden down with all the bags from H & M. Erica bounced off ahead of me, cutting a neat path through all the shoppers lining Oxford Street. I shook my head at her enthusiasm but followed closely, trying not to get separated.**

"**Hey, Ant, if we can we're going to buy you a new pair of boots like you have on if possible. Those are like really messed up," Erica said over her shoulder as she walked.**

**I looked down at the scuffed-up combat boots in question and grimaced. As always, Eri was right. "Okay. That will be fine."**

"**Good. I also know some new styles that you would like as well."**

"**After how good you did picking out all of these clothes, I'll gladly trust you to help pick out shoes," I told her, smiling down at Erica as we walked into Schuh.**

**About an hour or so later, Erica and I walked out of the shoe store and called Marcus on his cell phone. While Erica talked, I took stock of the bags she had passed off on me. In all, I had ten bags from H & M along with five bags from Schuh. I looked up when I heard Erica shut her phone.**

"**We're going to wait on Marcus to join us before we call Edwin and Rose," Erica said, looking up at me briefly.**

"**That works. Though do I really have to be the one to carry all of these bags. You could help me you know. Especially since it was entirely your idea to bring me shopping."**

"**It's because everything in those bags is yours, not mine. Anyway, Marcus will probably help you when he gets here," Erica said, giving me a patient look. We had already had this conversation not too long ago and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease Erica a little.**

"**Antony! Don't even go there!"**

"**Sorry! I had to do it. You've been way too calm today."**

"**Okay, Ant. But be forewarned that I will get you back when you least expect it!" Erica returned, grinning at me before turning to watch for Marcus.**

"**I'll be on the lookout then," I said, finally seeing Marcus as he walked toward us with a small bag in his hand.**

"**Hey guys! Are we ready to go?" he asked as he drew even with us.**

"**Just about. I have to call Rose," Erica said, giving me one last playful glare before calling our parents. I grinned at Marcus and shifted the bags I was carrying into a more comfortable position. "Okay, they said to do whatever we wanted for the rest of the day. Edwin is taking Rose to dinner and a movie. We'll take all of this home and do something together," Erica said, closing her phone and putting it back in her pocket.**

"**Well what do we want to do?" Marcus asked, looking between Erica and me. We stood there for a few minutes as we thought that through. Finally Erica and Marcus shrugged, waiting on me for an answer.**

"**We could always go to the movies. There are some good ones out right now," I finally said, coming up short with any other ideas.**

"**True, but maybe we could just stay home and still watch movies. We do have some that we haven't watched in awhile," Marcus said quietly, revising my idea slightly.**

"**I think I like that idea better," Erica said thoughtfully, already lost in planning what we would do.**

"**Okay. I'm up for anything really," I acceded, nodding at Marcus.**

"**Well come on and let's go home," Erica said, slipping her hands around our arms. She quickly began to pull us along with her, stopping only when we dug our heels in. "What?"**

"**You don't have to hurry, Eri. We have the rest of the day," Marcus said, smiling down at her. He started walking again with Erica still shaking her head but slowing her pace just a little bit.**

**We finally reached the house a few hours before the sun set. Once we got inside, Erica immediately headed for the kitchen to fix dinner for us. **

"**I'm going to put all of this in my room," I said to Marcus, holding up all the bags I had.**

"**Okay. I'm headed that way too," he said, heading upstairs before he had even finished talking. I shook my head at his retreating back but followed him. Opening my bedroom door, I dropped the bags onto my bed and pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and set it on top of my dresser. I shut the door behind me and headed over to the bathroom to wash my hands before heading downstairs.**

**I met Marcus in the hallway. "I bet Eri already has dinner ready." I said with a smile as we headed downstairs.**

"**You can bet she does!" Marcus agreed, already sniffing the air appreciatively. **

**I laughed softly as we walked toward the kitchen, the smell of whatever Erica had fixed growing stronger.**

"**Good timing guys. I just took the pizzas out of the oven," Erica said, already fixing three plates for us. Glasses sat on the counter already filled with ice and drinks. "Here you go guys!" Marcus and I excepted our plates and glasses from Erica before following her into the in-home theater.**


	4. Chapter Three: Movies

**Chapter Three: Movies:**

Once we were all settled, Erica headed over to our DVD collection. "So, what do we want to watch tonight? Romance, action, comedy, chick flick, martial arts or musical?" she asked, rifling through the different genres as she called them out.

"I want an action movie," Marcus said, sitting down in one of the stadium seats that filled the big room.

"We watched action last time, Marcus. Let's watch a comedy instead," I said, sitting one seat over from him.

"How about we just combine several genres and watch _Twilight_?" Erica said as she held up the case, a grin on her face and her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"That works. It's always good for a laugh!" Marcus and I said together as we smiled back at Erica.

"Ha-ha! Okay, _Twilight_ it is then!" Erica laughed, getting up and walking over to the DVD/VCR combo that was in a corner of the room. She placed the movie in the player and turned it on after turning on the flat screen behind her. Erica ran back to her seat beside Marcus and curled up with her plate in her lap. Marcus placed one arm around her shoulders, pulling her as close to him as he could.

We all began to eat as the movie started. I settled back in the chair, crossing my legs. Whenever we wanted a good laugh, we would watch this popular vampire movie. To be truthful with myself, I liked the movie because it was good but the way it presented vampires was all wrong. Vampires do not actually sparkle in the sun, even though that is a good way to romanticize them. My internal musings stopped when the movie actually started after all the previews, something Erica always wanted to see even if we already had the movies being advertised.

Marcus and I humored her, only for the fact that we could never win in arguments against her.

"Hey, Ant. You think you would ever fall for a human like Edward Cullen does in _Twilight_?" Marcus asked me after the movie was over.

"I don't know. If she was my soul mate, maybe, but I don't see that happening anytime soon," I told him, standing up and stretching lithely.

"Come on, Marc. That isn't a fair question. Antony will find someone, human or vampire, that completes him at some point. Plus, you've been a vampire for eighty-five years and Ant's only been one for twenty years," Erica said, poking Marcus in the side and sitting up.

"Whatever," Marcus replied with a grin.

I grinned at my siblings, glad that we all had such close relationships. We could easily tease each other like this and not get mad. It was funny, Erica and Marcus weren't my biological siblings, my little sister was dead now, but that was what they had become in the last twenty years.

Erica grinned over at me as she gathered up our plates and glasses. She walked out of the room to take the trash to the kitchen and wash the dishes before we started another movie.

"Eri seems to be in a good mood after your shopping trip. It must have gone good," Marcus commented as he went to pick out the next movie. He help up the _Rush Hour_ trilogy and asked, "How about these next? Action and comedy together!"

"It did. You saw how many bags I was carrying! The sad thing is, you didn't even offer to help! Perfect!" I replied, grinning and walking over to look with my brother. We smiled mischievously, knowing what Erica's reaction would be to our choice of movie once she got back. She preferred chick flicks and musicals to our action and comedy movies.

"Good! We get to make Erica sit still and watch this with us! Sorry, man, but you looked like you had those bags under control," Marcus gloated, looking happy. He took my teasing in stride and turned around with a good comeback. I laughed with him as I changed out DVDs. Just then, Erica danced back into the room carrying refilled glasses and a tray of snacks.

"So, what did you guys choose?" she asked, setting everything out in front of us.

"_Rush Hour One, Two, _and _Three_," Marcus said as he sat back down in his seat.

"Fine with me. I made Antony suffer by going shopping so I can suffer through these three movies for you two," she said with a sigh as she reclaimed her chair.

"It'll be okay, Erica. You know you'll be asleep by midway through the first movie anyway," I said as I quickly started the movie and took my seat.

We spent most of the night finishing _Rush Hour_, and finally went to bed about midnight. When I made it to my room, before crawling into bed, I hung up all my new clothes and got out my new shoes. I finally got into bed around one and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
